engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dore chakravarty
Because of their length, the previous discussions on this page have been archived. See: #Archive 1 - 15 October 2005 to 15 January 2006 #Archive 2 - 16 January 2006 to 27 January 2007 Welcome back I'm glad to see you're still alive. I hope your health holds out well. For some of my relatives in their 80's, the infirmities of age are starting to catch up with them. This past winter, the month of February was very cold and my internet connection was working very poorly, especially in February and even March. Also, personal affairs in my life are keeping me busy, so I have not been able to do much with Engineering Wiki in the past several months. My work in Wikipedia has slowed down lately also. Apparently, this Engineering Wiki has gone into "inactive" status - whatever that means. It can still be viewed and edited. I see the sponsors advertisements are still there. I suppose inactive status means nobody has edited the Engineering Wiki for a while. It is said someone can adopt the Wiki by editing the Wiki for a week and then asking if they can adopt it. If you or Robin Patterson want to adopt it, go ahead. I will be busy in May and most likely June also. Otherwise, I would try to adopt it myself. This spring (and winter), I (mostly) wrote a Wikipedia article called "Chemical plant", wrote a Wikipedia article called "Vapor-Liquid Equilibrium", and a group of Wikipedia chemical engineers (including myself) and chemists collaborated to expand an A-rated Wikipedia article called "Continuous distillation" for which I made three of the images. Since they cover chemical engineering, I am hoping to bring these articles to Engineering Wiki as well someday with some modifications. Someday, I would also like to fix up the "Valve" articles both here and in Wikpedia to my satisfaction; basically the sections I wrote could use a little more explanation and image(s) here and there. So many things I would like to do, so little time. H Padleckas 15:09, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Welcome indeed, Dore old friend!! Clearly this is no longer an inactive wiki (which it did look like between February and April, when some anonymous person added the "inactive" template but apparently did nothing to help). While I have your attention, let me say I think we need a proper Forum - a relatively new invention by the Wikia people. I'll see if I can get it installed if it's not already. Robin Patterson 11:28, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Engineering Wiki Logo It appears this Engineering Wiki does not yet have a logo. Shall we steal Wikipedia's engineering logo designed by Wikipedia:User:mbeychok? Or is somebody up to designing a new one? H Padleckas 16:23, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :I have just made two possible candidate logos for Engineering Wikia. See Engineering:Consensus track/Logo change. H Padleckas 17:32, 22 May 2007 (UTC) power station diagrams As you mentioned on my Engineering Wiki Talk page, I have looked at the following articles in the English Wikipedia and found the diagrams listed: Wikipedia:Fossil fuel power plant :Image:Turmkessel02.png :Image:PowerStation3.svg Wikipedia:Power station :I see no diagrams in here Wikipedia:Thermal power station :Image:Dores-Boiler Cycle diag1.png :Image:Dores-Turbine Cycle diag1.png :Image:Dores-TG Cycle diag1.png Wikipedia:Steam-electric power plant :I see no diagrams in here :H Padleckas 20:49, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :::As of May 2009, Wikipedia:Steam-electric power plant has been merged into Wikipedia:Thermal power station in the English Wikipedia. H Padleckas 04:48, 30 May 2009 (UTC) I concluded that the three diagrams in the Wikipedia:Thermal power station article were your diagrams which you asked me to improve. Recently these three diagrams have been removed from the Wikipedia article and replaced with a single colorful, rather nice-looking, overall diagram of a coal-fired power plant which leaves out a few details found in your diagrams. The Wikipedia:Image:Dores-Boiler Cycle diag1.png is tagged for deletion based on being crudely drawn. An older version of this diagram and your other two diagrams are also in this Engineering Wikia, but the Image:Dores-Boiler Cycle diag1.png diagram in this Wikia is reproduced at an undesirable 9° incline. Someone straightened out this drawing and re-uploaded a corrected drawing into the English Wikipedia but not into this Wikia. I suggest that you copy the straightened-out version from Wikipedia before it is deleted and upload it into this Engineering Wikia. If you can successfully do that, the slanted version can be deleted since it has the same information but it is inferior-looking. As you requested, I have started work on improving of your drawings. It will take me some time to finish improving your drawings. You will have to help me out by answering any questions I may have. We will have to communicate by private e-mail from time to time so that I can send you preliminary drafts as attached files for your review. H Padleckas 20:49, 25 May 2007 (UTC) :If those deleted diagrams need recovery, I may be able to track them down, because I am a Wikipedia admin. But I expect there are originals on someone's computer. Robin Patterson 15:44, 21 July 2007 (UTC) My talk page Please see my (now much shorter) talk page for responses to some of your recent comments. My apologies for not attending to them sooner. Genealogy Wikia and a few others take most of my wiki time. But you and H Padleckas are both doing such great work here that I should look in more often to help in ways that a non-engineer can. Robin Patterson 15:44, 21 July 2007 (UTC) New Zealand and India I was delighted to see that you had visited the NZ Wikia and left a big contribution. The links at the "Quit India" section are not here. I think they should be. Your image (the photo of the procession) would also be welcome, I'm sure, on the India Wikia - is it there? Robin Patterson 15:44, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the image on NZ Wikia. But it would be even better on the India Wikia, which I mentioned. I can add it if you are too busy here. Robin Patterson 05:06, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Questions on my talk page Latest two questions answered there. Robin Patterson 05:06, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Admins Please see Engineering:Requests for adminship and comment under the last heading. Robin Patterson 05:06, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Wikia Tour I may be inspired to fix the tour up. Please list two or three of your better contributions at Engineering talk:Wikia tour creation and improvement so that I can include more pages. Robin Patterson 05:06, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Rollback Apology for not noticing earlier. You say "Rollback failed--From Engineering-Cannot revert edit; last contributor is only author of this page. Why '''Roll back' failed"?. When a new page is created, there is no previous version to roll back to. The available solutions are to blank the page, to delete it, or to replace it with something better. Robin Patterson 23:31, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Uncategorized images I don't know what you did, but there are still 188 of them, so I'm going to copy some license templates from Starter Wikia and apply them to some image pages where it's clear what they should be. Robin Patterson 11:40, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Welcoming newcomers You've not been thanking all new contributors. I've welcomed a couple now, but it's the sort of thing all active contributors can look for every time they see "Recent changes". A welcome may make the difference between staying and leaving. Robin Patterson 23:35, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Sysop and bureaucrat positions Thanks for the reminder. I must go and find Wikia staff who can do those promotions in the absence of the original bureaucrats. Robin Patterson 05:59, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Done that. Now would you please go and sign the acceptance for yourself at http://engineering.wikia.com/wiki/Engineering:Requests_for_adminship#Nominee.27s_acceptance Robin Patterson 06:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Nomination for adminship Thank you very much for nominating me for adminship. If I am approved, I will accept the adminship; Engineering Wikia needs administrators. I'm wondering - Have you become a bureaucrat in Engineering Wikia yet? We need more bureaucrats and you are obviously the number 1 choice, even before me. H Padleckas 15:36, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Progress. Staff member Catherine popped in about 12 hours ago and added to our admin numbers: . :I think one of those user lists that Dore looked at was a few hours out of date, probably because of caching. Robin Patterson 05:53, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Volunteers on Wikia have no real responsibilities. They have powers. The main new power a bureaucrat has is the ability to create other admins. See Engineering:Administrators for more detail. Robin Patterson 00:31, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Will you please answer him? User talk:200.117.240.56 --Dore chakravarty 19:30, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Article Furnace Copied from User talk:H Padleckas: Can you help me with a sketch showing the furnace referred to in the above article? I am not able get it in NZ. --Dore chakravarty 04:23, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :I just found the rather new article Furnace that you created on Nov. 3-4. I'm assuming from your request you want a sketch or diagram of a power plant furnace for this article - perhaps a coal-fired furnace for boiling water to steam for a stream turbine - similar to the one in the Boiler cycle diagram. Now my thoughts are to cut out the furnace from the Boiler cycle pic and modify it for this article. Is that what you are thinking ? I am thinking if a large-size version of the furnace from the Boiler cycle diagram is cut out, then maybe the enlarged image can show multiple tube loops. :I would like to suggest moving the Furnace article to Power plant furnace or Power station furnace or some similar name to distinguish it from other furnaces used for other things such as heating homes, buildings, industrial processes other than electric power generation. Would it be reasonable to call the furnace a boiler ? H Padleckas 04:39, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::I have just moved Furnace to Power plant Furnace, with Power station Furnace (in both capital and lower case F in Furnace) redirecting to it. Of course, this move automatically makes Furnace redirect to Power plant Furnace. I also made some edits to this article you wrote. If you don't like what I changed or added, you can edit it to correct. I will try to contact you later by private e-mail about the picture. H Padleckas 01:04, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::I asked a question about furnaces on Talk:Power plant Furnace. Routine priority - no hurry. H Padleckas 02:08, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Flocculation Flocculation is relevant to both Chemistry and Chemical engineering. Flocculation is a process used in water treatment, in particular in Wastewater treatment, so it is relevant to the area where Chemical engineering overlaps with Environmental engineering. I advocate leaving the Flocculation article in this Engineering Wikia. I'm sorry about the delay in responding to your query on Flocculation. December and especially the time before Christmas are very busy times for me. H Padleckas 04:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Flocculation Thank you for informing me of your edits to the Flocculation article. I have looked at them. H Padleckas 17:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Images from other sites not using your HDD I don't know if it can be done. One of the bright sparks on Genealogy was uploading lots of Commons and WP images, but he may have had to use his HDD even though the process seemed quite fast. I suggest you ask on the Central Wikia help desk. Robin Patterson 04:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Hair loss That contribution seemed harmless. It may get a real engineer to visit the site and stay. So I'd leave it alone. Robin Patterson 01:56, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Thermal power See my response on the article's talk page and see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Fredrosse. Robin Patterson 01:50, 19 April 2008 (UTC) You said: A big surprise to see your other name. :I intend editing in this wikia the said page. Can you help please? ... I have not the slightest idea which other name you could be referring to. Please reread previous response (above). Robin Patterson 10:13, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Fredrosse Fredrosse edited an article in Wikipedia (which we had copied to here) but got it reverted. So I suggested to him that he might like to write for us. Robin Patterson 06:02, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Mr HP and other engineers R.I.P. Mr HP - if he has really vanished. Now is there a chance you could contact any of your former co-workers or your associations to tell them about this site? Or people you have worked with on Wikipedia? Robin Patterson 08:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Because of remodeling the room at home where my computer was, I disconnected my computer to put it aside. The remodeling lasted far longer than I thought it would, and therefore my computer stayed unconnected for quite a while. The remodeling of this room is finally over, and I have just recently reconnected my computer and I can go to this Wikia site again. Sorry, I've been away for so long. H Padleckas 12:10, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Frequently getting off internet. Why? You are? I am too - well, once every couple of weeks there's a breakdown that may last a few minutes or hours. When I was on "dial-up" I got off internet several times a day, but now that I'm with Slingshot broadband it's not my choice. I hope that covers your question; but it was a bit cryptic, so I may have misunderstood! Robin Patterson 01:29, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Our new member I didn't understand much of his or her user page either, so I asked. If no reply soon, consider deletion as potential hidden spam. Robin Patterson 15:31, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Birth year entry on Meta or Commons Doesn't seem to be here. Maybe we talked about it on India wiki. All you had to do was log in and go to the page ("Wikipedians by age"?) and type three tildes on the appropriate line. Robin Patterson 12:12, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Categorisation Responding to your note: I use Wikipedia categories except where I think there is definitely a better category name. So for your hospital page I suggest you find the Wikipedia article for the same name or similar, then copy the exact categories at the bottom of the WP edit box. Robin Patterson 01:15, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :What do you suggest for Cyprus please? --Dore chakravarty 20:40, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Best wishes to you and your wife Person who is top contributor to this wiki need not ask to be excused for doing a little less than before. You have done an amazing job here and on "India". I hope your wife's illness is not too grave. Kind regards to you both. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:52, 8 January 2009 (UTC) All seems OK here You were the last editor last month. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:59, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I have looked at your posting about your watchlist. What do you want to know about it? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Now you ask how to proceed with the watchlist matter. I cannot see what you could do to your watchlist or why you would want to do anything. The part you copied looked quite normal to me. If you want to take pages off it, there are two ways to proceed: #Open the whole watchlist and tick off the pages to be removed. #Go to any page on it and click "Unwatch". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Condolences on the death of your wife Dear Dore, I was saddened to hear of your wife's passing but relieved that her suffering is over. Warm regards to you and your children. I would be pleased to count your children among my friends if they would like to make contact with me. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:15, 30 May 2009 (UTC) in Plimmerton :My condolences regarding your wife also. H Padleckas 04:41, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your condolences. --Dore chakravarty 14:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Promoting Robin Patterson to bureaucrat I was thinking of promoting Robin Patterson to bureaucrat. Would you have any objections? H Padleckas 07:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC)